


Happiness

by blazedancer1997



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Love, Post-Promised Day, Romance, Roy Mustang is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazedancer1997/pseuds/blazedancer1997
Summary: Even this deep into their relationship, Riza Hawkeye finds herself falling harder.ORRoy is glowing and Riza loves this dork





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is like one or two years post-Promised Day (I'm not that knowledgeable about actual dates in the FMA timeline), after the fraternization laws have been lifted. I know there's about a four year age difference canonically but I made it two for reasons I don't even know. Small Royai timeline in the post-notes because I mention some ages.

She had thought the date was going well. Conversation had flowed easily, and even the silences had been comfortable, allowing them to bask in each other’s presence. It was far from their first and she knew it wouldn’t be their last. She had thought the date was going well but, now that they were walking back to her apartment from the restaurant, her Colonel (now General) seemed more nervous than she had seen him in a long while. The atmosphere was so awkward that it was almost stifling, something she hadn't felt when they were together since he was 13, she was 11, and they were still figuring each other out.

Breaking her out of her thoughts, she felt his hand sneak around hers and instinctually threaded their fingers together. She brushed her thumb over the back of his hand and felt him relax.

So that's what he had been so nervous about. She looked over to comment on it and would have burst into laughter if her heart hadn't been melting.

The man was simply glowing. She had seen him paste smiles on his face at various military balls but now he was wearing that silly, crooked, beautiful grin she always remembered. The one she had seen countless times in their youth and quiet nights spent in each others' apartments or the office. The one where his eyes lit up and the weight of the world lifted from his shoulders.

That he could get so much joy out of simply holding her hand would have surprised her, but she felt the same. Even if their relationship itself hadn't changed, it was different now, being able to date publicly. Sixteen years of being something-more-than-friends and it still surprised her how much the love she felt for the man beside her grew with each passing day.

No words needed to be exchanged. She knew he loved her deeply and she knew he kept falling just as hard as her; they were in perfect sync, after all. For now, she was content to simply squeeze his hand, move a bit closer, and keep walking into the night, a small smile now adorning her face.

They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about Riza looking at Roy while he is, what can only be described as, "glowing" because they're holding hands and felt the inspiration to put pen to paper (metaphorically). This is my first time posting on this site, in this fandom, and writing any fanfic at all so let me know what you think, whether it's something you liked or something you think could be improved. Criticism is just as welcome as nice things. Thanks so much for reading and a big thank you to those who read over it for me (unfortunately I don't know your AO3s but you know who you are)!
> 
> Ages:  
Riza, Roy (note)   
11, 13 (meet, friendship)  
13, 15 (crush starts, love, secret relationship starts, blah blah blah)  
\- mutual romantic love is before Roy ships to Ishval but I'm not clear on anything else  
27, 29 (start of the series)  
29, 31 (this fic)


End file.
